1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photomultiplier, which, in response to incidence of photoelectrons, can perform cascade multiplication of secondary electrons by successive emission of the secondary electrons in multiple stages.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, development of TOF-PET (Time-of-Flight PET) as a next-generation PET (Positron Emission Tomography) device is being pursued actively in the field of nuclear medicine. In a TOF-PET device, because two gamma rays, emitted from a radioactive isotope administered into a body, are measured simultaneously, a large number of photomultipliers with excellent, high-speed response properties are used as measuring devices that are disposed so as to surround an object.
In particular, in order to realize high-speed response properties of higher stability, multichannel photomultipliers, in which a plurality of electron multiplier channels are prepared and electron multiplications are performed in parallel at the plurality of electron multiplier channels, are coming to be applied to next-generation PETs, such as that mentioned above, in an increasing number of cases. For example, a multichannel photomultiplier described in International Patent Publication No. WO2005/091332 has a structure, in which a single faceplate is partitioned into a plurality of light incidence regions (each being a photocathode to which a single electron multiplier channel is allocated) and a plurality of electron multiplier sections (each arranged from a dynode unit, made up of a plurality of stages of dynodes, and an anode), prepared as electron multiplier channels that are allocated to the plurality of light incidence regions, are sealed inside a single glass tube. A photomultiplier with the structure, such that a plurality of photomultipliers are contained inside a single glass tube, is generally called a multichannel photomultiplier.
As described above, a multichannel photomultiplier thus has a structure such that a function of a single-channel photomultiplier, with which photoelectrons emitted from a photocathode disposed on a faceplate are electron multiplied by a single electron multiplier section to obtain an anode output, is shared by the plurality of electron multiplier channels. For example, in a multichannel photomultiplier, with which four light incidence regions (photocathodes for electron multiplier channels) are two-dimensionally arranged, because for one electron multiplier channel, a photoelectron emission region (effective region of the corresponding photocathode) is made ¼ or less of the faceplate, electron transit time differences among the respective electron multiplier channels can be improved readily. Consequently, as compared with the electron transit time differences within the entirety of a single channel photomultiplier, a significant improvement in electron transit time differences can be anticipated with the entirety of a multichannel photomultiplier.